


Frozen

by sapphic_phoenix



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e06 Timeless, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_phoenix/pseuds/sapphic_phoenix
Summary: On the ice-covered bridge of the downed starship Voyager, a captain makes her final goodbyes.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Frozen

Kathryn had no idea how long she had been there. She didn’t even know where in the vast expanse of space she was. The last thing she knew was crashing out of the slipstream drive and plummeting towards an ice planet. The next thing she was aware of was looking down on her motionless body, seeing everyone else’s still forms, and wondering what the hell went wrong.

She watched other people’s spirits rising from their bodies, helped them mourn their lost lives, then watched as they all walked into the light. The light remained, beckoning her, but she ignored it. There was one more person she had to see. She had to know he was alright, that he made it and was alive.

She had to say goodbye.

She tried leaving the frozen ship, but there was nowhere to go. The planet contained nothing but ice, and even if she knew how to traverse space as a ghost she had no idea which direction to go.

So she waited.

She didn’t know how long she had waited, but it finally paid off. He was here.

“Oh, Kathryn.” His words fell on deaf ears as he surveyed the frozen body before him. He knelt down beside his captain’s still form and touched a gloved hand to her cheek. “I was hoping I wouldn’t see you like this.” He gently brushed the snow off her face and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “At least you didn’t die in pain.”

She tried to touch his shoulder, but her hand phased through it. “Chakotay, I’m here.”

He bowed his head and heaved a shaky sigh.

“If all goes well today, I’ll be able to hear your voice again soon. History will be reset, and you’ll be alive and safe.”

He knelt beside her for a long moment, as still as the death that had taken hold of her body.

“Rest well, Kathryn. I… _I love you.”_

“I love you too,” she murmured, knowing he could never hear her.

The light still beckoned her, a portal of warm sunshine calling her in.

“Goodbye, Chakotay.”

With a last longing glance towards the tall figure standing on the frozen remains of the Bridge, she turned and walked into the light.


End file.
